


Emerald Embrace

by Springisms



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Biting, Consensual Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Possession, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springisms/pseuds/Springisms
Summary: (y/n) is one of the new students invited to be at Duel Academy along with Jesse Anderson.From the beginning there's no love lost between the two; he annoys her beyond belief.After an encounter with a friend of theirs, Jesse seemingly has a wake-up call.Fast forward to being possessed by Yubel; all it takes is for the events of the time in the other dimension for (y/n) to realise who she holds as her very own gem.Those eyes of Emerald are oh so convincingly seductive.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely old story that has been worked and reworked who knows how many times.

༻ ═══════════ ༺

I do not own any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi & Shonen Jump.

As usual, this is a !fem! reader book.

All characters in this book are aged up to 18+.

This is one of my original fanfictions because I'm honestly in love with this boy so much.

It has been broken up into chapters to make it both easier for me to rewrite and for you guys to read.

༻ ═══════════ ༺

This book will be rated for the following reasons;

『✎』Swearing  
『✎』Angst  
『✎』Sexual topics/activities  
『✎』Explicitness  
『✎』Lime/Fluff/etc  
『✎』Generalised NSFW content  
『✎』Slight gore

Of course, the above are just some of the themes in the book, there will be a few more.

༻ ═══════════ ༺

I hope you enjoy reading this book!

It was of the first ones I enjoy writing and I'm so glad to be bringing this back even better than before for you all to enjoy here on Wattpad.

I also want to say that it might not follow the flow of the anime or some things might seem like they don't belong there.

I guess that's what happens when you go with the flow.

I wrote this with no intention of following the anime anyway, I've tried to include some things that did happen but the things that didn't outweigh them.

:🐾 :

༻ ═══════════ ༺


	2. O N E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story won't contain any notes or a summary due to how old this story actually is. I'd also like to point out that the chapters don't have titles as back when I first wrote this (a much older version), it was a one shot/whole long ass chapter.

༻ ═══════════ ༺

The dock of Deul Academy came slowly into view after what seemed like days on end, which was a welcome sight to your tired eyes. You'd been travelling on the boat for three days but the same surroundings made it feel exceptionally longer to you.

You knew for a fact you'd be happy to get off the boat, not only because you were fed up of the same room but you were the only female on board. Resting your hands on the bars in front of you, you let out a small sigh while closing your eyes for a moment. Upon opening them, you saw a mass of green in your peripheral vision before huffing out in annoyance.

"Can I help you there, Anderson?".

At the sound of his name, the male grinned before waving as he walked off. Rolling your eyes, you straightened up and continued to watch the dock of duel academy come into view.

༻ ═══════════ ༺

After an almost lavish welcome ceremony, you were shown to what would be your dorm for the remainder of your stay. Yours just so happened to be beside the very male who had been pestering you for your entire boat journey. Shaking your head, you let out a long sigh before a sudden knocking at your door made you look over your shoulder.

Pausing for a moment, you placed your hand on the handle and opened the door, coming face to face with a brunette male "Can I help you?".

Scratching the back of his neck the male grinned and held out his hand for you, a bright smile appearing on his face. "Huh? Oh yeah! I just wanted to welcome you to Duel Academy. I'm Jaden Yuki".

Looking down at his hand you titled your head and hummed for a moment, taking a hold of it in yours. "Nice to meet you Jaden. I'm (y/n)".

Noticing him peering over your shoulder you followed his gaze to all few boxes and bags you had in your room. "Please come in, I'm sorry I haven't had enough time to unpack everything yet~".

A small nervous smile tugged at your lips as you moved to the side and allowed him to step in. The rest of the day, the two of you got to know each other while Jaden helped you unpack.

After bidding farewell to your new friend you shut your door and got changed, slipping into something more comfortable before calling it a night. After all, you had an exciting day ahead of you thanks to your new place of residency.

༻ ═══════════ ༺

The more time you spent with Jaden the more you noticed Jesse hanging around you both, mainly trying his best to annoy you yet again.

Propping your head up in the palm of your hand, you looked over your shoulder just in time to catch Jaden looking away with what appeared to be a blush on his cheeks as he turned his attention back to Syrus. "Hey (y/n), can I talk to you for a moment?".

Looking back, you saw Alexis stood in front of your with an almost unreadable expression. Letting your head tilt to the side, you let out a hum before nodding your head. "Sure".

You stood up and followed the blonde to a quieter place. One that was a welcome changing from all the noise and chaos you found yourself a part of these days. "What's wrong, Lex?".

The blonde twisted her hands for a few seconds as she let out a sigh, taking a deep breath in before she looked back at you. "It's about Jaden, he likes you, (y/n)".

Your eyes widened in a mixture of shock and realisation. Letting out a sigh, you placed your head in your hands for a moment to compose yourself. "Oh Lex, I don't feel the same way~".

Placing a hand on your shoulder, Alexis gave it a squeeze making you look up as she gave you a soft smile. "Don't worry okay? We'll get it sorted".

༻ ═══════════ ༺

Some time passed and the feelings Jaden felt towards you hadn't died down if anything they had increased.

Everything about you was perfect in his eyes. He didn't feel passionate about anything other than duelling and food but ever since he'd met you, you were becoming more of an addiction for him.

He needed to be around you whenever he was awake. You plagued his dreams whenever he was asleep. He didn't fall bad but it appears he had this time. Today was no exception, you'd managed to find him and asked if you could talk to him.

Of course, he agreed.  
It was you after all.

His brown eyes looked you over as you took in a deep breath, your heart hammering wildly in your chest as you sighed the breath back out in an attempt to calm yourself. "Jay, Alexis told me and I~".

He could see the conflict in your eyes, the way you fought with yourself inwardly. Just where were you going with this? It couldn't be where he thought it was, could it? "~I don't feel the same way, I'm sorry".

For the smallest amount of time at that very moment, he felt like his entire world had been crushed like someone had taken ahold of his heart and squeezed every drop of his life out of it. He even forgot how to breathe for the minutest of seconds before reality came crashing back down when your hand on his shoulder brought him back around.

The pained look in your eyes made his heart break all over again as you did your best to give him a soft smile. Lifting your hand, you hesitated for a moment before placing it back onto his shoulder as he watched you chew your lip in nervousness. "I would still love to be your friend though, that's a given because you're just so much fun to be around".

Even though they weren't originally the words he thought he wanted to hear, Jaden still smiled nevertheless before nodding. "That would be amazing, (y/n), but can I ask a little favour?".

Watching you hum a little, Jaden smiled at the way you tilted your head before smiling. "Of course!".

A small laugh passed his lips at the sudden change of your mood as he took a hold of your hand, squeezing it a little as he leaned closer to you. Now it was Jaden's turn to be a little nervous as he gulped. His throat drying up and his normally confident demeanour disappeared. "Could you, could you give me a quick kiss?".

The deep red that appeared on his cheek at this question only made you giggle as you nodded your head, you hand squeezing his back. "Sure, think of it as a little thank you for being there~".

Leaning forward, Jaden seemed a little too eager as your lips connected. Time almost stopped for the brunette as your eyes flutter closed for a brief moment, opening back up once you had pulled apart. "Th-Thank you, (y/n)".

Standing up, he bowed a little to you before offering his hand and pulling you up as his arms wrapped around you in a hug. "I honestly don't deserve a friend like you".

༻ ═══════════ ༺

Emerald eyes watched on in a mixture of emotions as you softly gave a small giggle before it turned into a smile, raising your hand to wave off to the male that was once in front of you.

Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden? You were just another girl, another one who would be like the rest but you were so easy to annoy whenever he needed to cheer himself up a little.

There was something about you that seemed different, that much so he couldn't place his finger on it.

The fact you'd been spending more time with Jaden didn't go unnoticed by him. Another feeling began to spread throughout him whenever he saw the two of you together, one he'd later come to learn as jealousy. That wasn't right though, he never got jealous.

Watching you give Jaden a kiss made his chest twist in disgust and anger. What did Jaden have that he didn't? What made him so special to you?

Taking in a deep breath, he sighed it out and made his way over you where you stood. The sudden look of surprise on your face as you turned to face him made him smirk for the briefest of moments, only to disappear when he heard the soft growl of disgust pass your lips.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Jesse~".

The way the venom dripped from your words made Jesse shudder as you slowly walked past him, his hand gripping ahold of your wrist before he pulled you back. His eyes locked with yours as the smalled look of hurt was visible deep within, he searched yours looking for a sign.

Something.  
Anything that would make him feel the slightest bit better.

Shaking his head, Jesse dropped your wrist before pushing past you as he walked off. Mind swirling with questions and demands. He knew you hated him and vice versa but lately, his hatred had been slowly chipping away the more he got to see you.

You were sweet and caring.  
Passionate in all that you did.  
The list could go on.

The final straw was seeing you and Jaden that close to each other a few minutes ago. It was only then that Jesse realised something.

He loved you.


	3. T W O

༻ ═══════════ ༺

"J-Jaden! Wait! Please!".

The sound of running feet bounded off the floor as a group trailed behind the lone figure up ahead. Expressions of pain, hurt and annoyance showed on each face as they tried their best to get through to their friend.

Everyone understood, or at least they tried to. He blamed himself even though it wasn't his fault Jesse was gone and nothing more than a mere shell for Yubel.

Ojama Yellow was certain they'd seen a person who looked like Jesse and to Jaden, those seemed to be the magic words he needed to hear. Like a man on a mission, he didn't stop. He needed to see it with his own eyes.

Your heart broke for Jaden, he'd been tearing himself up inside as he battled with what he believed to be genuine guilt. Even if you hated to admit it, you missed Jesse just as much. Not having him around annoy you made you feel down, like a piece of your life had disappeared forever.

Deep down you knew exactly what those feelings were but the chances of you admitting that to yourself were slim, hell would freeze over before you did.

At least right now.

"There you are!".

༻ ═══════════ ༺

A ginormous door came into view quicker than the small group would have liked causing a small ripple of murmurs to sound. Eyes scanning as a figure standing at the bottom because obvious. "Jesse!".

Grabbing a hold of Jaden you managed to pull him back as a tall figure walked past you both, your free hand gripping ahold of their arm. Your eyes held a mixture of fear and stubbornness as you stared up at them. "Zane~".

Shaking his head, the blunette removed your hand and offered you a soft smile before continuing forward. Determination clear in his eyes.

"Come for your friend huh? Well, he's not here".

Looking up your gut twisted at the male who stood there, orange replacing the emerald eyes you missed. Your grip subconsciously tightened on Jaden causing him to hiss slightly at the feeling of your nails digging into his arm.

Looking down you quickly removed your hand with a flustered apology, biting your lip as you tried not to breakdown.

You were tired of this.  
Tired of everything.

You wanted to be back at Duel Academy with your friends. Living as much of a carefree life as you could. Enjoying being yourself with the best people you could have asked for.

"Duel!".

༻ ═══════════ ༺

"H-He lost~".

Your eyes stared at the male crouched on the floor as a small figure ran past you, shock visible on your face as your eyes drifted over to the other figure.

Pure joy was etched onto their features as they laughed. Enjoying the sadness in front of them; brothers clinging onto each other as the youngest cried. Sounds of pain and heartbreak dying out as you stood, fists balled as your brows furrowed in anger. "You're a heartless bastard you fucker!".

Your chest rose and fell quickly as your heart thumped erratically in your chest, threatening to burst out if it could. You felt everyone's eyes on you but the only ones you wanted to hold the gaze of were the sadistic orange ones.

The figure began to walk closer to you as a hand grabbed your arm, spinning you around to face them. The obvious look of worry on Jaden's face made your heart calm down slightly, even if it was for a moment. "(y/n), don't please. You don't know what Yubel is like~".

That laughter rang around you both from behind as you felt your free arm yanked harshly, twisting you around to face the person behind you. "What was that? I'm sure I heard you say something, darling~".

The grip tightened on your arm daring you to utter the words again. A dare you wouldn't back down from so easily. A smirk tugged at your lip as you freed the arm in Jaden's grip, pushing the male in front of you a little. "I called you a heartless bastard and a fucker".

Eyes glared at you as a hand trailed up your arm and over your face, stopping at your lips as you held your ground. "Such a dirty mouth, (y/n). I wonder what else it's good for~".

Everything passed in a blur as your body was lifted and thrown over a shoulder. The place around you turning upside down as you growled, putting up a feeble fight to break free.

"I'll be waiting for you Jaden, don't keep me waiting, especially if you want to save your friends".

You couldn't make out which direction you were heading as you continued your small fight against the grip on your body. "Fight all you want to but this vessel needs a bit of stress relief and you're the perfect person for it, doll~".

༻ ═══════════ ༺

Your back pressed against the arm of a large throne-like chair, a small squeak of surprise leaving your lips as you tried to wriggle out from between the arms that had you pinned in place. With each movement, you groaned out in slight pain as you felt your ribs being squeezed tighter. "F-fuck, get off me~".

Hot breath ghosted over your lips before moving down to your neck, shivers running up your spine as you tried to push them away. "Why would I do that? There's no fun in that at all~".

The words stopped as kisses were placed on your skin, nipping in various places in a search for that sweet spot. The one thing that would start to make you succumb to them.

A growl became muffled by your skin as a harsh bite sent a jolting pain throughout you, the skin broken by fangs that seemed to be sharper than most. Pressing your hands to their chest, you used your strength to push them off just enough to get away. "What the fuck?".

Bringing your fingers up, you gently pressed to the throbbing section of your neck, red liquid decorating your fingers as you brought them in front of you. Your eyes widened in shock before you glared over to their smirking figure.

Your free hand came up and connected with their cheek in a slap that echoed in the open space. "Don't. You fucking. Try that. Again!".

Orange eyes looked away from a moment as a hand held their cheek, flashing in anger as they looked back at you. Their body jumping towards you, pinning you harder than that before. "You're going to fucking regret that~".

Your eyes widened in horror as you let out a whimper, your lids squeezed tightly shut, preparing for the next bite as they lowered their head.

Only it never came.  
"Huh? What's~".

Your eyes opened wide at the accent now audible in the voice.

You were dreaming.  
You had to be.

You could have sworn you heard the southern accent you missed so much. It had to be your mind playing tricks on you.

The figure pulled back to look at you, their eyes widening in both horror and embarrassment as they peered down at your half flushed cheeks. Emerald eyes staring at you as you both gasped.

"J-Jesse?".

༻ ═══════════ ༺

Jesse looked down at you, eyes still wide as he took in his current position. Everything was a blur, one minute he was duelling with Jaden to bring everyone back home now he was hovering above you with no memory in between. "(y-y/n), what's~".

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he felt himself being pulled into you, you sobbed muffled by his shoulder as you gripped onto him. The sudden change of attitude caught him by surprise for a second before he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to sit in his lap as he changed positions. His grip tightening as he held you more. "J-Jesse, you're o-okay~".

The words took him by surprise, what exactly did you mean? Pulling away from you slightly he looked over your face, eyes noticing a patch of red on your neck. "Your neck~".

Your arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer as you hushed him. You didn't want to scare him let alone tell him what happened. "It's okay, it wasn't you, I promise~".

His fingers gripped your chin and pulled you to face him, eyes searching yours. Jesse could tell you were holding something back and he needed to know what, there wasn't much time left. "(y/n), just tell me, please".

A small sigh reached his ears as he watched you cast your gaze down, chewing your lips slightly. "You bit me but it wasn't you. You've been possessed Jesse but I'm alright, I promise".

Emerald eyes cast down in obvious hurt as they looked over your neck, fingers brushing gently over the now sore area. Jesse didn't mean to hurt you, even if it wasn't him in control. Looking back up he watched you close your eyes to his soft touches, a gentle smile tugging at your lips.

Leaning forward he guided your neck to the side, placing soothing kisses around the bite. A light blush covered your cheeks as you gripped his shoulder, soft moans slipping past as you focused on the almost foreign feeling stirring within you.

"I don't have much time before it takes control again~".

His words made you open your eyes and look at him as your hand rested on his cheek.

Closing his eyes, Jesse leaned into your touch and covered your hand with his. Even if he had mere seconds left, he was going to make sure they were worth it. Opening his eyes, he looked at you, cupping your face in his hands.

"~I love you, (y/n), and I'm sorry for everything. Hopefully, this'll be the start of making up".

༻ ═══════════ ༺

You looked at him confused for a moment before a warm sensation covered your lips, your eyes widening with slight shock. It took you a moment to realise what was happening, your eyes fluttering closed as you returned the warm feeling.

Every positive and loving emotion poured from you both into that single kiss, neither of you wishing for it to end.

Pulling back you rested your forehead on Jesse's, a soft smile present on your face. You felt it and he did too. "I love you too Jesse and I promise you, we'll save you~".

Smiling back at you, Jesse placed a soft kiss on your forehead that lingered for a few seconds before you felt your body being pushed back.

Emerald fading back to orange.

The look of disgust and anger made itself known on the face in front of you before you were pushed away altogether. The figure sitting clear of you.

You looked over and sighed softly, hoping that Jaden would show up soon to save you both.


	4. T H R E E

༻ ═══════════ ༺

The time that passed seemed to make no sense to you; it felt like mere seconds then a lifetime then vice versa.

You could only watch on helpless as Adrien disappeared with a destroyed cry of "sorry", tears pricking at your waterline wanting to fall.

You hated this, being left here on your own with a possessed Jesse not knowing how long it would be before Jaden would show up.

All you could do was sit, knees drawn to your chest and you hummed a soft tune to yourself.

༻ ═══════════ ༺

White appeared in your vision for a few seconds before a new and more welcoming sight was seen - Duel Academy.

Various whispers and mutters could be heard as you stood gripped onto the nearest of the small group, propping yourself up as best as you could. "W-We're home".

Letting out the breath you never knew you were holding as you dragged yourself over to Dr Crowler, resting your hand on top of the passed out boy he was propping up. Leaning forward, you placed a soft kiss on his head a content sigh sounding from deep within you.

"You're safe now, Jess".

༻ ═══════════ ༺

The days that passed seemed to be a mixture of a blur and dragging; your mind still trying to grasp onto what happened. You still had questions but deep down, you knew you'd never get the answers you seemed.

At least while Jaden was absent you wouldn't.

Standing on the dock, you held your hand up and waved to the occupants of the boat that was due for departure; you passing on the opportunity to return to your original school. "Are you sure you're okay, (y/n)?".

Letting out a hum, you gazed to your left and nodded briefly, much to the displeasure of the female student. "I'm fine, Alexis. I promise~".

A gentle hand held your shoulder, giving it a small squeeze for a mere second. "I know you're going to miss him, it's clear to see. He's going to miss you too you know".

Your gaze locked with those green eyes you'd fallen deeply for as a small smile that held a mixture of emotions spread on your face. The male mirroring you're emotions back.

Loud shouting began to sound around you as you held his gaze, your smile starting to falter as the boat pulled away slowly fading into the horizon until I was out of sight.

Not before you got the chance to mouth the words you wanted to, words mouthed back warming your heart.

_"I love you, Jesse"._

_"I love you too, (y/n)"._


	5. F O U R

༻ ═══════════ ༺

A chattering hum filled the brightly lit room as the music sounded from somewhere behind you. Tonight was Duel Academy's graduation ball and you couldn't help but smile.

Those students who you'd made friends with looked around in their outfits as you stood against a pillar, glass in hand as you surveyed around. You didn't receive an invite for the ball but you were more than happy to help out where you could.

Even if it meant stopping hands being too greedy with the food they picked up.

Lifting the glass to your lips, you let the liquid run down your throat as you lowered it again, gaze moving around as you hummed quietly along to the music you could hear.

A blur of brunette ran past you as you giggled, trying to stop the smug look that wanted to show on your face. "You know, I wouldn't hold that look back, (y/n)".

Looking to your right, you saw Alexis with a smirk of her own. "It only serves him right for egging the poor girl on".

A small hum of agreement sounded as you watched the commotion in the corner. "It was only going to be a matter of time before she snapped, Atticus just doesn't know when to stop~".

A sudden loud voice sounded behind you causing you to freeze for a moment, your mind trying to process the accent you heard.

"Alright, y'all! Break it up!".

༻ ═══════════ ༺

You had to be hearing things, he couldn't be here. You watched him leave on the boat a least a few weeks prior. You had to be dreaming.

Looking to your side, your eyes caught sight of those emerald green eyes again. Your breath catching in your throat as you lost your ability to speak for a second.

"Well hello, (y/n)! Fancy running into you here".

Blinking, you gave no thought as you dropped the glass in your hand and moved forward, jumping onto the male that stood there. He felt so real, but you had to be dreaming right? "J-Jesse?".

A small chuckle passed his lips as he held you closer to him. He made sure to savour how you felt as he smiled. "Yes, it's me. I'm back".

༻ ═══════════ ༺

For most of the evening that remained the two of you stayed side by side, not wanting to let the other go. Talking deeply about the past few weeks, occasional giggles passing your lips as you cuddled closer to Jesse.

Gripping his hand you gave it a small squeeze before excusing yourself outside, the cool air a welcome change on your skin.

Strong arms wrapped around your waist as you leaned back, closing your eyes as you enjoyed the feeling yet again.

"Come with me, darling, I've got something I want to talk to you about".


	6. F I V E

༻ ═══════════ ༺

Words were soon replaced by feather-like touches, the very movements making your body shiver. "I know I've said it a million times to you since we've been in your dorm but how about I show you how much I love you, (y/n)".

Cupping your face, his thumb drew soft patterns on the skin of your cheek before leaning in, lips finally connecting. The delicate kisses and touches began to turn needy as the seconds passed, the overwhelming fire you felt down in the pit of your gut increasing with every movement on your skin.

Those emerald eyes burned into you as Jesse pressed his forehead against yours. Hard pants sounded from him as he tried his best to steady both his erratic heart and breathing. No matter how hard either of you tried to will yourself you both felt more than okay in the current situation.

Letting your hands move upwards you buried them into his hair as you nuzzled into his soft neck. A familiar warmth washed over you as you hummed, fingers dancing light over his scalp. You couldn't deny it, it felt so amazing to be in his arms after all this time. Lifting your head back, you scanned your eyes over his face before locking with his. "Jess-".

While you softly chanted his name, the teal hair in your field of vision disappeared before tickling the side of your face. Jesse's hands trailed down your frame, stopping just above your chest as he leaned forward; soft kisses being to be peppered on the delicate skin of your neck.

Leaning your head to the side, you bit your lip as your eyes fluttered closed; small, sweet moans sounding as you pressed yourself as close to his body as you physically could. "J-Jess, h-ah-".

Never halting his actions, he hummed against your neck. "All in good time, princess".

His kisses soon became feverish; hard bites leaving small purple marks across your skin as his hands began to caress your clothed breasts, enticing sweeter moans from your throat. Your body became slowly overwhelmed causing you to shiver, arching your back enough to push your chest into his grip.

Emerald eyes looked you over as he smirked. For a sweet and seemingly innocent girl, you were giving yourself into him far easier than you should have been but, even he couldn't deny the spark that had ignited once again between the two of you made him crazy.

The temperature increased to the point where you both found it unbearable. Your hands set to work, ridding the other of the restrictive items of clothing, tossing them before you both exchanged a heated kiss.

Soft lips soon left yours as you found your body lifted higher, your legs now draped over the shoulder of Jesse. Wasting no time, he dove right in between your legs. The zaps that shoot through you caused your hands to tangle into the hair that had nestled between your legs. "J-Jess, p-please d-don't-".

You found your words cut off abruptly as a long lick was placed on your outer folds. The single lick was soon replaced by a couple of digits that traced your now wet lips before they slipped deep within your core.

The moan that passed your lips had his cock throbbing painfully. He found himself falling deeper in love with the noises you made and how good you tasted to him. He found himself becoming addicted to you. His other hand traced the skin on your thigh, dipping to the inner part before running up and down your dripping core. "Jess, i-it feels so good-".

This caused him to smirk as he looked up from his resting places, winking at you with a look that more or less said 'It's only going to get a whole load better, (y/n)'.

You moaned out at both his words and the finger he slipped into your ever-increasingly wet core. "A-Ahh, Jesse-".

Your body craved more as he began pumping his finger in tandem with his tongue, a second one being added before moving in a scissoring motion. "You sound so perfect moaning like that for me, baby girl-".

༻ ═══════════ ༺

Your head was spinning as the knot below your navel began to tighten with his continuous actions. "I-I'm s-so close-".

Just as you were nearing that mind-blowing orgasm you found yourself cruelly ripped away from it; panting hard as you looked into the emerald eyes of the male settle in between your legs. Before you had a chance to complain, he manoeuvred you both until the tip of his shaft was aligned with your now aching core. "Are you ready for a rough ride, _baby_?".

Grabbing hold of your hips, Jesse pulled you forward as you effortlessly wrapped your legs around his waist. He slipped deep inside your core as your still pulsating walls stretched to accommodate him, remaining somewhat tightly gripped around his throbbing shaft.

A pleased groan passed his lips contrasting the slightly pained one that passed yours; your frame beginning to be bounced roughly as strong hands squeezed your hips - endless chants of his name slipping past your lips; breathy moans growing louder.

Your head fell back as you panted; you first climax threatening to rip throughout your entire being. "I know you're close princess, just let go, you'll feel better".

Your eyes widened as a startled cry sounded from within your throat; your hot throbbing walls squeezing Jesse tightly. Your body fell forward causing it to shift slightly as a new, louder cry echoed around you both again - a new spot deep inside you being struck continuously.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he ceased his movements for a moment, manoeuvring himself into a new position; placing you down like a fragile doll - his assault on your overly sensitive core regaining its momentum. "God, you're so damn tight. I love how good you feel squeezing me-".

Unable to use any form of vocabulary, you moaned out as you placed your hands on his chest; your body arching upwards and contorting slightly as you dragged your nails down.

Red marks being left on pale skin.

Full lips roamed your skin; pinching and nipping, pulling and pushing. His thrusts gaining momentum and hardness each time - Jesse couldn't control himself and it felt amazing.

Climax after climax rippled throughout your body; each one more intense than the one before - your body shivering with every passing second from the overstimulation.

He just wouldn't stop. Sweat covered his face; his hair clinging onto whatever skin it could.

Jesse hadn't felt this alive or this much of a connection since he first picked up his guitar. He loved how you felt against him; the way your body fitted perfectly in his. The beautiful sense of euphoria and he didn't want it to stop.

His movements seized as arms slipped under your body as Jesse lifted you again; pushing you against a wall when he manoeuvred you both once more - his thursts started to become animalistic as he felt his climax creeping up; sweet, loud moans egging it on more. "J-Jess, I can't-".

A moan sounded from you as your body contorted, pushing you into the teal-haired male. A strong smirk pulled at his lips, hips shifting as he hit deeper inside your core. His eyes burning into yours, capturing your lips in a fiery kiss before kissing a line up to your ear, leaning in close. "Cum for me baby, I want to feel you squeeze me before I fill you up".

A loud drawn-out moan left your throat as your walls clenched around the shaft inside you; stroking and milking him closer to this climax as your own shuddered throughout your frame.

Letting out a primal growl Jesse let out a groan your name, slamming his hips forward a few more times as your throbbing walls helping him to ride out his high; milking every bit of cum from him.

༻ ═══════════ ༺

With soft sighs, both of your bodies fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs; pants sounding out as you slowly regained your breaths.

Your eyes opened slowly to be met with the now usually soft emerald eyes, ones that you loved to look into; a content smile resting on your lips. "I love you, Jess, I'm sorry-".

A finger cut your words off before being replaced by a thumb; small patterns being caressed onto your cheek. "It wasn't your fault, I'm the one who should say sorry besides-".

His words were cut off by your soft, smiling lips - a deep, loving kiss causing him to wrap his arms around you, pulling your body closer to him.

Ensuring you were safe in his grip, Jesse stood and lifted you with him; manoeuvring back over to the bed where he slowly lay you down again - the mattress dipping down as he crawled over you. "-If you enjoyed it that much, princess, I guess I could make you feel amazing again. You know, to make up for some lost time-".

A soft grunt of surprise sounded as he found himself on his back, looking upwards at your mischievous face. "Maybe I could make you feel amazing this time, handsome".

A small giggle passed your lips as you lent down, small kisses and bites being placed along his neck; his grip tightening on your thighs as you both moaned out - a long passionate and memory fuelled night ahead of you both.


End file.
